I'll Give it All
by Usako3000
Summary: Fluff Alert! Mamoru and Usagi's Wedding Day... incredibly squishy as Mamoru contemplates the events in the year to follow. Marriage is not always a smooth ride but when you give it your all, love will always prevail.


**Welcome!** I originally wrote this story in the year **2000**! Irritated with the formatting, I decided to rewrite it to make it a little more modern and mature.

I was one of the original high profile Sailor Moon authors in 1997 and on. You may remember my story And Throw Away the Key amongst others.

**Please review** if you would like to see a** sequel** or furthur stories like this. Prepare yourself for squishy fluff!

* * *

**I'll Give it All**

**Usako3000**

Originally Written: 2000, Updated: 2012

* * *

Mamoru shifted in his black tuxedo. His heart beating a thousand times a minute. He was standing here, on the altar, about to commit his life and heart away to this woman.

God, he was ready. Right?

Usagi looked at Mamory shyly, something akin to pure euphoria on her face. This was the day, the day she had waited for her entire life. At her lowest moments she had thought this day may never come, and yet, here it was.

God, was she ever ready.

Clad in a stunning white dress respective to the Asian culture both she and Mamoru belonged to, her hands clutched a bouquet of red roses and baby's breath tightly.

Mamoru felt desperate to see his wife's face uncovered by the veil that fell over her beautiful features. She looked like a princess, her eyes sparkling with unquenchable enthusiasm.

He loved her.

And it was then, the anxiety and nervous energy that had thrummed his soul the last few days disappeared into nothing. More than ever he was sure that he would give this girl everything that he could. Everything she wanted.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful and wedded wife?"

* * *

**He would give her the moon.**

* * *

He came out of the hotel bathroom to find his new wife illuminated by the moonlight from the window. She wore a figure clinging white lingerie that was transparent enough to have his heart racing.

For a moment he just took in the view before raising his eyebrow. "Usako?"

She turned, eyes wide and lips impossibly plump. "Hi."

"Hey."

"I'm nervous." She admitted, gasping a breath.

He smiled. She was a virgin on their wedding night. Her insistent to be so had been frustrating while they dated, but on this day, more than ever, something that he sincerely appreciated. Usagi was a beautiful woman, more than even she realised, and the fact that she had kept this for him her whole life made something primal in him roar in enthusiasm.

"That's okay." He wound his arms around her waist as they both looked out into the night sky. The moon was fat and romantic in it's bed of stars. "I'll take care of you."

"I know!" She giggled. He could feel her body warm with blush.

"I love you, Usagi." He kissed her neck.

"I know." She said again, more serious this time as she melted into his embrace. The anxiety left her frame. There was no room for that when love was all present.

* * *

**He'd give her stars**

* * *

The door to their condo jiggled as Usako made her way inside. "Hey, I'm home!" She was just calling out when her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. "Oh my god! Mamoru!" She dropped her bag onto the floor as her other hand found her collarbone.

Candles lit the entire open concept living room and kitchen. The smell of vanilla and lavender filled the air.

"Happy six months!" Mamoru grinned.

Usagi's smile was radiant as she flung herself at him. "Are you serious! Oh my god, this is so much more than I expected."

He kissed her hello before leading his giddy wife to their dining room table he held a chair open for her.

She blushed. "You're amazing, Mamoru."

"It gets better-" He grabbed a small box off the table and held it out to her. Opening it with one hand he watched her expression closely.

On a cushion of velvet sat a diamond rose pendant on a sterling silver chain. "You once told me I was the first guy to get you flowers, so I thought I would cement that in stone."

"Literally." She cooed softly. Tears welled in her eyes as she threw herself onto her husband covering him with happy kisses. Laughing, he gently pried her off him. The reflection of the flames from the candles danced and scintillated in her eyes like two stars. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You grew up to have an amazing chest like that-" He eyed her figure, laughing as she threw a punch at him.

"You're such a beast!" Usagi laughed.

"I guess that makes us Beauty and the Beast, huh?" He teased, kissing her hard. "I've trapped you forever."

"Good."

* * *

**He'd give her the Sun**

* * *

Mamoru felt a gentle tickle on his stomach and grinned to himself.

"Mamo-Chan…." Usagi's whisper caressed his ears. "Mamo!" Impatiently she huffed.

Lazily he opened one big eye and look at her. She was all dressed, her make up done and her hair smelling of shampoo. "Honestly, Mamo, it's 8 o'clock already, time to get up! And you're supposed to be the early riser - what is _with_ you this morning?"

"Usako…" He drawled, grumpily turning to his side, "The sun's not up!"

"I know!" He could hear her pout. "This sucks. I thought since we were leaving tomorrow to visit my parents that you'd take today off work. But no! This is all your fault, you know. It's bad enough that you have to work but even worse that you set up this banking meeting for us at such an ungodly hour!"

He smiled into his pillow. "Yeah, about that…"

Her eyes narrowed, staring at her husband form with suspicion. "About what?"

"I changed the bank appointment till after we come back."

"WHAT!" Her screech was deafening. "You said YESTERDAY that we had it this morning! And you stayed quiet as I got up and dried my hair? I DRIED MY HAIR, MAMORU!"

He smirked and turned to face her. "Yeah, I just wanted to rile you up. Doesn't feel nice when you're the one who has to get up while I sleep in, huh?" His wife often rubbed her late start days as a dentist in his face as he dragged himself to the hospital hours before she had to wake.

**PHUMP**

The pillow slammed into his face before he could even see it coming.

"Usagi!" He yelped, twisting the pillow out of her hands. As she fought him for possession of the weapon she lost her balance and fell on top of him.

"Ugh." Usagi mumbled into Mamoru's chest.

"You know, 'Sako, aren't you glad you're up to see the sunrise? I'm giving you this wonderful gift of being awake to see the dawn…you should be thanking me."

"Oh shut up." Her voice was muffled by his chest, her eyelashes fluttering against his bare skin. "YOU!" She accused as she sat up, "Go ahead and have a lovely lie in while I, on the other hand, have to get up, get changed and try to calm my rage at you. It'll take forever for me to get back to sleep after being awake for the last hour."

"Oh no, Usako." He slipped his hands up her blouse and massaged her shoulders. In an instant he slowly rolled them over so he was now on top.

"I had no plan to be _sleeping_."

She looked up at him, eyes filling with mischief.

"And," He continued, "_I'll_ help you undress."

Their lips met in a kiss as the sun began to rise.

* * *

**He'd give her his heart and soul**

* * *

He slammed the door to their condo behind him, ignoring his wife's sobbing. Pressing his back against the door he breathed heavily.

He hated fighting with her.

The spark that had caused their argument felt so insignificant to him. They had been out clubbing with friends and while Usagi had been off with the girls and trying to convince Motoki to dance by making silly dance moves around him, Mamoru had been with his close friends at the bar when a pair of girls had approached him and Kunz.

So what if he talked to that girl for a few minutes?

And what was the big deal that they had danced together for one song? She had obviously been left out as her friend had hit it off with Kunz.

Usagi had been stony cold the entire cab ride home and it had been only seconds before they had walked into the door that she had flipped out, jealousy rearing at full force.

_We're married, Mamoru! She was practically throwing herself on you! And you were enjoying it, weren't you?_

Usagi was the most loving person he knew, but she had a very short fuse, something she had said she had inherited from her mother. Unfortunately, Mamoru also had a temper. He had been infuriated at her unjust accusations and shouted back at her.

This had blown into the biggest fight they had ever had and she had burst into bitter tears. That had been in a shock to him, as she was usually fairly collected. He had been too heated with anger as well as guilt over the words and things he had said in retaliation to her angry words, that instead of going to her, he had left.

Hands deep in his pockets as he walked the streets near their complex, he tried to calm his anger and analyse the situation. He knew, and had been aware for quite sometime that Usagi was insecure when it came to his love for her. He didn't know why: She was a beautiful, intelligent specimen. He knew men in the past had taken advantage of her gentle heart, she had been like a fragile flower in his hands. He thought that it was clear what he felt for her: After all, he loved her so much that it occasionally felt as if his heart could burst through his chest at the thought of her.

Turning, he walked back home. A quick glance at his watch showed that he had been gone thirty minutes. He winced. Unlocking their door he walked in quietly. Moving to their bedroom he found his wife sprawled on their bed, still sobbing.

"Usako." He said softly.

She stiffened.

"Hey, I…I'm sorry." He placed a tentative hand on her back and rubbed a soothing circle. "I wasn't thinking, I didn't realise. The thing is, Usako, I love you and only you and that's never going to change. I know you sometimes have doubts but when you do that hurts me, you know, that you'd think I'd be an ass like that. You have to realise that I love you so much, you're my world now."

"Mamo-chan." Her voice broke as she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry for the things I said. I'm sorry that I left. I'm just…sorry."

"I'm sorry I over-reacted." She managed, throwing herself into his arms. "I said terrible things, and I know you're not like that. I'm sorry I'm so crazy-"

"You're not crazy." He soothed as she clung to him. "I gave her a dance, but you own me and everything that comes with."

"Thank you, Mamo-chan." She whispered. "I love you so much."

Lying them both down he held her as the last of the tears left her body, their heartbeats finding the same rhythm as they fell asleep entwined with one another.

* * *

**He'd give it his all**

* * *

Mamoru glanced at the priest. So much to come, so much to do, so much love to have and to give. The next year, the following year and the years after, all with Usagi by his side. He could barely wait. He didn't know of the events that would take place, the laughter, the tears, arguments, kisses, children- but he knew one thing: he was willing to take the brunt of it all, to welcome it all with open arms for it would be with her. And she was _everything_ to him.

_Fin_

Please **review if you are interested in seeing a sequel**! I write based on your feedback.


End file.
